


Glory Glory

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列2018世界杯特别篇一个“比利时勇夺世界杯”的平行世界存档
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough & Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026927
Kudos: 10





	Glory Glory

01

世界杯的八卦可能会迟到，但是世界杯的八卦绝不会缺席。  
一届缺乏了《太阳报》的八卦表演的世界杯可能就像一场120分钟0比0的比赛一样无聊。

“达斯提，我觉得你这篇新闻真的是写的太缺德了。大赛之前乱军心啊，你打的什么算盘？”  
周五晚上，又到了“是，大臣”之夜。这间在哈克尼的小酒馆按照即将到来的全民节日的主题重新装饰了一番，高尼夫在墙上贴了一面大大的俄罗斯国旗，并且在门口的小黑板上写出了“球赛期间斯米诺夫伏特加全场八折。”不过毕竟这间酒馆开在伦敦哈克尼的街上，不是在莫斯科或者圣彼得堡，屋子里还是得应景地挂上一大堆英格兰的十字旗。这让达斯提·亚典波罗这个生长在格拉斯哥的“儿凯梦”拥有者感到十分不爽。他在高尼夫的酒馆里消耗着过量的啤酒，并且一直在嚷嚷着为什么没有苏格兰的旗帜。他的这个问题最后得到了酒馆老板的官方回答，因为苏格兰队没有进入世界杯的正赛啊。  
卡介伦拿着一份今天的《太阳报》，头版头条是一张巨大的偷拍照片，旁边配的文字是“英格兰国家队疑似内讧”。按照太阳报的业务水平，如果让他们一本正经地分析各个队伍的实力水平预测谁可能会得冠军，那可能会让那些按照他们给出的预测结果去买彩票的球迷们亏得连短裤都不剩。但是他们可是《太阳报》，全欧洲小报业的执牛耳者在报道八卦方面具有绝对的权威。所以当太阳报爆出英格兰队内讧的消息来之后，就算是BBC或者天空卫视也无法证明英格兰国家队内部其实是铁板一块。  
至于内讧的原因，则听起来更加离奇，根据太阳报记者言之凿凿的报道，起因是两个球员在聚会上大打出手——  
“啊，什么，大乱军心？”达斯提·亚典波罗装作一副十分无辜的样子看着质问他的卡介伦，但是他的绿色眼睛里忍不住的笑意已经暴露了他的内心真实想法。“我和英格兰国家队真的是无冤无仇，我们国家队都没进世界杯，你应该去问你们的竞争对手是不是有意要搅乱你们的军心。”生长在苏格兰的凯尔特人死忠球迷达斯提·亚典波罗像所有的苏格兰人一样，他们可能不会真情实感地希望苏格兰赢，但是他们一定会真情实感地希望英格兰队输。  
“你还说你没在搅乱军心，那你们最近整天蹲在国家队集训基地外面去干什么？”  
“哟，你这是在变相承认你们伟大的‘三狮军团’会因为我写的一篇小小的报道就被打乱阵脚吗，那你对你们的国家队也太没有自信了。”亚典波罗朝着高尼夫的方向做了个“再来一杯”的手势，成功地从酒馆老板手里拿到了又一瓶啤酒。他直接对着瓶嘴吹了起来，就像是凯尔特人公园球场外的那些球迷一样，接下来他可能就要把这瓶啤酒喝完，把酒瓶在吧台上磕碎，然后拿着碎酒瓶和卡介伦斗殴。但是亚历克斯·卡介伦也不是一般的球迷，他可是从小就会唱“我永远在吹泡泡”的西汉姆联队铁杆，这个身份可能真的不符合卡介伦“律师”、“议员”的这种精英人设。然而谁知道呢，卡介伦议员也有可能在某些场合化身工人阶级足球流氓。  
“行了行了，你们两个不要争了。”  
这个时候开口打断他们两个一触即发的斗殴事件的是刚才一直就在旁边默默喝着“全场八折”的伏特加兑柠檬水的先寇布。作为一个巴伐利亚人，先寇布似乎非常不屑这两个为了英格兰国家队要大打出手的英国人。或者更精确一点，是一个英格兰人和一个苏格兰人。在这种情况下，大不列颠的子民们完全不想承认他们是一个国家的人。先寇布在伦敦工作的这几年中只是去酋长球场看过几场球，他作为一个慕尼黑唯一的本土球队，慕尼黑1860的支持者，他本着“敌人的敌人就是朋友”的原则去支持过几次总是抽到慕尼黑另一只邪恶球队的阿森纳，但是让他感到痛心的是，他永远不能指望英国人，无论是在打仗上还是在足球上。  
“你们的电视节目主持人、英格兰名宿不是都说了吗，足球是22个人在场上奔跑，最后德国人取得胜利的比赛。”先寇布这句话一说出口，就立刻把整个酒馆的火力全部吸引到了他的身上。而这个时候亚典波罗和卡介伦也体现出了英国人的特点，可能在某个时候他们是英格兰人、苏格兰人，更精确一点是伦敦人、曼市人、利兹人或者什么爱丁堡人和格拉斯个人，但是当他们的共同敌人——德国人出现之后，他们马上就都变成了英国人。“卫冕冠军口气很大嘛。”卡介伦现在一秒钟从“工人阶级球迷的典范”化身成了“精英律师卡介伦”，他现在装模作样的做派看起来就像他对面站着的是控方律师杰西卡·爱德华兹。“别忘了世界杯的魔咒——卫冕冠军小组不出现。我不知道你有没有买最新款的球衣，如果你买了德国队的球衣，记得把小票和吊牌保管好，小组赛结束后你还能去商店里把它退掉。”  
“我可是听说德国队早就把决赛期间在莫斯科的酒店都订好了，不知道你们国家队有没有做好到时候转手把酒店高价转让给其他球队的打算。不过这样也不亏嘛，至少能赚一笔钱。”亚典波罗充分发挥了他作为一个小报记者的特长，虽然他不喜欢英格兰国家队，但是他也不喜欢德国队啊。  
“华尔特，你别忘了两年前是谁把你们赶回家去的。你也别忘了二十年前我们……”自称蒙彼利埃-哈克尼唯一的美男子的波布兰这个时候也过来参合了一脚，作为此次夺冠的大热门再加上二十年纪念的加成，波布兰完全有自信自己是整个酒吧里笑到最后的那一个。什么英格兰、德国或者是高尼夫的祖国俄罗斯，最后都的看着高卢雄鸡在卢日尼基第二次加冕，做到伟大的拿破仑都没有做到的事情——征服莫斯科。但是还没等他说完，作为弱势群体的法国人就收到了和先寇布一样的白眼。高尼夫咳嗽了两声，递给了波布兰半杯加了柠檬水的伏特加让他闭嘴。  
“大家能不能专心喝酒……还有，亚历克斯你好像之前也告诉我在买英格兰队球衣的时候记得保留小票和吊牌。你不是说这次英格兰队的鬼阵容如果能小组出线就谢天谢地女王保佑了吗？”刚才一直没插上话的非球迷杨威利现在终于找到了机会发表自己的观点。卡介伦瞪了他一眼，仿佛在控诉他是一个英格兰的叛徒，而这个时候又迅速恢复了自己苏格兰人身份的亚典波罗则像是抓住了卡介伦的把柄一样开始喋喋不休。  
“还算你有自知之明，亚历克斯，要我说你们英格兰队这次俄罗斯之旅最后的下场真的有可能是一场未胜、一分未得、一球未进。你说你们连Costa咖啡都踢不过了，还有信心能赢出产最棒咖啡豆的巴拿马队？就更别说比利时了。”  
（注：2014年英格兰队0：0闷平了哥斯达黎加，小组出局。而哥斯达黎加Costa Rica的拼写和Costa咖啡很相近，当年有人讽刺英格兰国家队甚至不能战胜Costa咖啡队。本次分组中英格兰的小组对手巴拿马出产顶级的瑰夏咖啡豆。）  
“杨，你不要告诉我你突然决定叛变去支持你妈妈老家的球队了，在哈克尼支持法国队是没有前途的。”卡介伦自认为和亚典波罗纠缠没有什么好下场，于是将矛头转向了刚才一直在闷头喝酒的杨。他知道杨对于各种体育赛事兴趣缺缺，比起去看球或者真的去参加什么体育活动，杨威利更喜欢窝在沙发里看书或者玩一会儿游戏。  
“我现在说我支持我老爹的中国队还来得及吗……”杨威利彻底放弃了抵抗，选择了杀伤力最小的一个选项。这时他看到了酒馆里其他人的脸上紧张的表情都消失了，他也就知道，现在可能其他人都为自己支持的祖国国家队意难平，但是没有人能比他选择支持的球队更烂了。  
“对了，杨，你的那个小男友他们国家队是不是这次也缺席了决赛圈？我觉得你们两个可以趁着这次比赛的机会好好交流一下感情，顺便一起骂一骂邪恶的德国队，你们会有很多共同话题的。”亚典波罗像是突然想起了另一个可怜的受害者一样，他饶有兴趣地喝了一口啤酒，思考着那个金发的荷兰国王在意识到自己的国家队缺席了欧洲杯之后又缺席世界杯之后气到跳脚的样子。《图片报》尽职尽责的八卦记者告诉过他，虽然莱因哈特并不承认自己是一个足球爱好者，但是他真的拥有阿贾克斯俱乐部的年票，会在看足球比赛的时候用他这辈子都想不起来的荷兰语词汇骂人，这可能真的就是这项运动的神奇魅力。当然，在看马术或者网球比赛的时候，莱因哈特就又变成了那个举止大方的荷兰年轻国王。  
“哦，他还没和我提起过这件事，可能是他知道我不喜欢看足球吧……”  
“杨，我真的看出来你不是支持英格兰队了，你可能都不知道英格兰队的队长来自哪个俱乐部。”卡介伦有些无奈地意识到自己丧失了一个“盟友”，现在这个酒馆里大家都是孤军奋战，各自为政。谁也不能依靠人数上的优势取得这场球迷之间掐架的胜利。可能杨威利作为一个真正的旁观者会得出一个相对客观的结论，并将这次事件永远地写在历史上。  
史称哈克尼大混战。  
“这件事我还是知道的。”杨的回答让整个酒馆都震惊了，先寇布甚至差点把自己手里新拿到的这杯酒洒了出来。要知道，杨威利可是一个不知道球门球和角球区别的人。“英格兰的队长不一直都应该是曼联球员吗？”  
亚历克斯·卡介伦，彻底放弃了让杨威利成为一个英格兰球迷，甚至是伪球迷的想法。他虽然对热刺没有任何好感，但是把英格兰队长和曼联画上等号这种事他真的是不能忍。他不禁开始思考，杨威利对于足球的认知是否还停留在十年前的水平。

02

足球是和平年代的战争。足球是工人阶级的的荣耀。足球……是让朋友之间反目的最好理由。

莱因哈特有点后悔自己答应了罗严塔尔的邀请，和米达麦亚、缪拉一起来蒂伦豪特过周末。虽说食物无可挑剔、天气无可挑剔、特里斯坦也难得心情不错让他骑上自己在草地上跑了两圈。但是这根本就不是重点所在。莱因哈特和其他三个人一起坐在户外的桌旁，桌子上放着一大壶安达卢西亚来的厨师做好的加了冰块的桑格利亚酒和小吃，他喝了两口有些凉的水果酒，听米达麦亚在那里抱怨自己支持的俱乐部今年又做了几笔愚蠢的交易，把球队的主力球员免费送给了联赛的南大王。这时候他才意识到自己正在跟两个德国人和一个比利时人坐在一张桌子旁聊足球。  
这真的没什么好聊的了，当你的朋友们所支持的国家队纷纷要在这个夏天去参加世界杯的比赛，而你自己的国家队只能在电视机前当观众，那这些朋友就真的不如没有。莱因哈特想到这一点就生气地把桌子上最后一份焦糖奶冻吃完了，完全没看到缪拉那眼巴巴盯着甜点的眼神。  
“沃尔夫冈你不能这么说，是你们球队和球员谈合同没谈拢的，我们只不过是公平交易。”缪拉，一个巴伐利亚好小伙，在这个时候展现出了完美的“屁股决定脑袋”的思路。他完全没有站在一个“公平客观”的新闻从业者的角度出发而是站在了一个慕尼黑球迷的角度为自己的俱乐部辩护，努力洗白自己主队挖遍了联赛竞争对手的行径。  
“对了，我发给你们的邀请函你们都收到了吗？”这次聚会的组织者，同样邪恶的比利时人罗严塔尔在自己的两位德国朋友打起来之前巧妙地转移了话题。米达麦亚点了点头，而缪拉和莱因哈特则有些疑惑地看着罗严塔尔。“公司的包厢，我有几个邀请名额，你们如果有兴趣的话不如给我一个面子？毕竟我的公司也是比利时国家队的赞助商。”  
“奥斯卡你不要这么自大，我看了你的邀请函内容，世界杯决赛包厢，你真的确定你决赛看到的不是法国对德国？还是说你真的决定要支持德国队，把你们国家的国旗横过来也不是德国国旗的样子啊。”作为唯一一个看了自己邮箱的人，米达麦亚开玩笑一般地拍了拍罗严塔尔的肩膀，随后大声地笑了起来。德国和比利时分在同一个半区，他们如果足够幸运的话，可能会在决赛之前大战一场。而米达麦亚有着绝对的自信自己国家的球队能够打败目前身价暴涨的比利时红魔。  
“这不是重点，重点是你们都会去吗？我可不想我的包厢到时候空了一半。”  
“我应该会去的，我已经做好了休假的准备。”米达麦亚耸了耸肩膀，“毕竟我买了50欧元的‘德国队夺冠’。”  
缪拉体现出了自己作为一个记者的超高效率，他打开自己被未读邮件塞满的邮箱，从里面找出来那封罗严塔尔的助理海因里希发来的邀请函，同时对比了一下自己的工作安排。“对不起奥斯卡，我被总部派去跟踪报道国家队了，我应该没法在决赛的时候去你的包厢。不过那时候我应该也在卢日基尼体育场，媒体席应该离你那里也不远。”  
唯一一个没有表态的就只剩下还在吃焦糖奶冻的莱因哈特了。年轻的国王似乎注意到了看向他的三个人的目光。他把勺子放下，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，蓝色的眼睛有些不屑地看了一眼坐在桌子旁边的三个人。“什么，我是不会去的，你们知道我不喜欢看足球。”  
第一个笑出声来的是缪拉，他想起来了当初他们在阿姆斯特丹读书的时候莱因哈特还拉着他去看过几次阿贾克斯的比赛，并且在阿贾克斯痛失冠军的时候气的跳脚。莱因哈特说自己不喜欢足球只是一时气话，四年前还是荷兰王子的莱因哈特曾经说过他是国家队的坚定支持者。  
“好吧……我是会看荷兰队的比赛，所以这次比赛和我一点关系都没有，奥斯卡你为什么要邀请我。”  
“因为上一次你就去看了几场比赛。”罗严塔尔只是陈述了事实，但是他没意识到这个事实让年轻的国王更加感到气愤，不仅仅是气愤自己交友不慎，同时气愤自己的国家队不争气，让自己在朋友面前抬不起头来。  
四年前莱因哈特穿着橙色的球衣，背后印着自己的名字和代表前锋的9号的图片被刊登在荷兰的各大媒体上。当时阿姆斯特丹也举行了盛大的庆祝活动来迎接在比赛中取得好成绩的球员们。但是谁能想到，两年前无缘欧洲杯，今年无缘世界杯，荷兰足球可能真的到了万分危急的时刻。莱因哈特在两年前就生气地表示，如果国家队再无缘世界杯，他就脱粉。历史总是如此相似，在出线无望之后，莱因哈特就对着吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐发誓自己再也不喜欢足球队了，只有曲棍球和最近炙手可热的网坛明星才是荷兰体育的骄傲。他的这一观点被安妮罗杰无情地修正了，他的姐姐告诉他，他的面前就站着荷兰体育的骄傲，马术明星齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
“我是不会去的。”他又强调了一遍，并且毫不顾忌自己朋友们的感受，擅自替自己的男朋友站了队。“我就算是和杨一起支持英格兰，也不会支持比利时或者德国的，祝你们的国家队都在小组赛回家。”  
缪拉再一次笑出了声，米达麦亚强忍着自己的表情不让自己憋笑的样子太明显，而罪魁祸首罗严塔尔则犀利地指出，比起德国和比利时，英格兰才真的是那个可能会在小组赛就回家的球队。  
“谢谢你，莱因哈特，你让我又一次相信了爱情。”缪拉终于平静了下来，他相信自己刚才差点都笑出了眼泪。“如果我没记错的话，英格兰和荷兰刚刚在温布利球场打了一场恶仗。不过我现在最想看的是荷兰和英格兰的点球大战，不知道我这辈子还能不能看到这样的盛况。荷兰国王支持英格兰国家队，我要把这条消息写在我的专栏里，这可能是我这辈子写过的最像假新闻的一条真新闻。”  
“我会在家里默默支持英格兰队的。如果我真的在决赛的时候出现在卢日尼基的包厢里，我都可以想象出国内的媒体要怎么批评我了，奥贝斯坦首相可能真的要把我关在努儿登堡宫里了。”莱因哈特抓了抓自己又变成短发的金发，之前他留长的金发被捐给了儿童癌症基金会，这让毕典菲尔特还有些遗憾。荷兰皇家航空的机长表示自己真的很喜欢看莱因哈特在驾驶舱里把头发揪成一个辫子的样子。“那我就得继续慢慢地留长头发，你们几个谁愿意做那个把我从邪恶首相手里拯救出来的‘莴苣骑士’。还是说我必须指望杨了？算了……我觉得等他爬到努儿登堡宫的窗户旁我还不如自己去挑战奥贝斯坦首相。”莱因哈特对自己的现任男友有着非常客观的评价，他和杨威利之间真的不适合玩什么老掉牙的“王子和骑士”这种剧情。  
“我真的很想纠正你，莱因哈特，是莴苣姑娘不是莴苣骑士……”拿了一个文学学位的缪拉在这个时候体现出了自己在某些方面的吹毛求疵，但是他意识到自己纠结这种细节一点意义都没有。“哦对了，莱因哈特你是不是这次得去出席温布尔登网球公开赛？我记得荷兰的那个球员现在可是头号种子和夺冠热门。”  
“没错。”莱因哈特似乎终于有了一点自信，他们国家那位最近炙手可热的网球选手可能是他现在心目中的“荷兰体育的希望”，当然莱因哈特也小小地遗憾过这位很有天赋的运动员没有选择足球而选择了网球，如果他选择了足球，可能现在就是荷兰最好的边路小飞侠了。“我很确定他今年会拿温网冠军。如果这样的话我就有正当理由去伦敦呆上一个星期了。”  
“法伦海特大使会很想辞职的。”同为公务员的米达麦亚现在开始深深地同情法伦海特大使了，他当然知道年轻的国王和一位在大英图书馆的历史研究员谈长距离恋爱对于这位驻伦敦大使馆大使是多大的一个压力。“我还是那个建议，杨博士完全可以搬到荷兰来。荷兰的大学或者研究机构应该可以给他提供一份研究职位。”  
莱因哈特沉默了一小会儿，这让米达麦亚开始怀疑自己是不是真的说错了什么话。“他是自由的，我无权干涉他的想法和决定。我不能因为我自己的原因让他搬到荷兰来或者是放弃他在伦敦原有的生活。”他停顿了一下，手指交叉在一起，“我无法替他做决定，认为什么是好的，什么是不好的。”  
“这的确是关于自由意志的一场讨论。”意识到自己的包厢邀请函可能真的发不出去了的罗严塔尔认同了莱因哈特的这一番话，但是他也真的不想把这一场“足球战争”演化为哲学辩论。“那么我真诚地希望当我在卢日尼基体育场看法国对比利时的决赛时你能在温布尔登见证荷兰体育挽回颜面的比赛。”  
“而我等着看比利时输得连裤子都不剩。”米达麦亚毫不客气地指出了自己的观点，坐在他旁边的缪拉表示赞同。虽然他们谁都不喜欢法国队，但是比起让罗严塔尔洋洋得意，他们更想给这个比利时人泼一盆冷水。

03

当一个苏格兰人赢了，那他就是“大英之光”；当一个苏格兰人输了，那他就是“那个苏格兰佬”。

夏天开始的球赛给了人们一个没日没夜酗酒和不好好工作的理由。杨威利真的不认为自己是一个体育爱好者，他之前被莱因哈特拉着去看了两场马术三项比赛，之后莱因哈特兴冲冲地问他有没有兴趣培养一个新的爱好，这让他想起来自己还在剑桥的时候的那次不成功的马术体验，于是委婉地拒绝了莱因哈特的好意。  
不过杨真的低估了莱因哈特在某些方面的固执。他一开始认为莱因哈特说的“如果我送你一匹赛马，你是不是会真的喜欢上这项运动？”只不过是一时的玩笑。那个时候他第一次见到了那匹真正的，不是出现在他梦中的白色赛马伯伦希尔。缪拉曾经提醒过杨，伯伦希尔的脾气可真的没有巴巴罗萨那么好，并且这位大记者用一种极其夸张的手法“声泪俱下”地控诉伯伦希尔吃了他的胡萝卜苹果却连摸都不让摸一下。缪拉在讲述他这一段悲惨经历的时候杨居然有一种错觉，现在在跟他说话的并不是图片报的记者，而是英国太阳报的记者亚典波罗。但是他意外地发现伯伦希尔很愿意亲近他，不但没有拒绝他手里的苹果，还让他摸了摸脖子。也许是这种亲昵给了莱因哈特错觉，既然伯伦希尔可以亲近杨，那么杨也可能会喜欢上马术这项莱因哈特狂热喜爱的运动。  
“我有个礼物想要给你。”  
早就过了三十岁的杨威利对于自己的生日真的是没有什么特别的安排，这一天只不过是极其平常的一个工作日，如果硬要说有什么不同的话，那可能是这一天会有不少的邮件提醒他的有些会员卡里会出现一些生日限定优惠券。正当杨准备去超市兑换自己的那一堆优惠券的时候，莱因哈特告诉他他现在正在伦敦，并且说出了上面那句话。  
杨威利有些忐忑地坐上地铁去了莱因哈特在非正式来访伦敦的时候会经常住的离金丝雀码头和城市机场都不远的酒店。地铁站里回响着那句永远都不会变的“注意站台与车厢之间的缝隙”。杨有些无奈地叹了口气，他曾经开玩笑对莱因哈特说过，如果按照他这种来访伦敦的频率，他不如在伦敦租一间公寓。没想到他的这句话引起了年轻国王的不满，莱因哈特小声地抱怨了一下自己做兼职飞行员微薄的收入和奥贝斯坦首相再次提出要减少给王室的财政拨款。杨摆了摆手，表示自己真的是在开玩笑，他也意识到了，和荷兰人开有关于钱的玩笑真的不是什么好选择。  
“要一起吃晚餐吗，我可是没吃晚餐就过来了。”  
杨懒得和莱因哈特搞什么“英国人的客套”，他现在饿的感觉自己的胃都不是自己的了。早知道会这样，他就在来之前先在超市里抓一个三明治填填肚子了。莱因哈特比起吃饭，现在更想先给他两个月没见的男友一个可能会让对方窒息的拥抱。在某些时候，杨不太能理解莱因哈特这种对于身体接触的执着，只不过是一些简单的拥抱亲吻或者是手指之间的碰触，而年轻人似乎认为这种皮肤之间的接触代表着更多的东西。  
“我觉得还是应该先告诉你我给你的礼物是什么。”莱因哈特松开了手，今天又老了一岁的图书馆研究员此刻真的很想吃点东西，就算是亚典波罗做的三明治也可以。年轻的国王去掏自己牛仔裤口袋的动作让杨威利有些警觉，如果他那些在闲着无聊的时候看的三流爱情电影里说的没错的话，那么这个时候莱因哈特应该是从口袋里准备掏出戒指来求婚。  
“等一下，莱因哈特如果你是准备掏出戒指求婚的话我要说我现在暂时没有结婚的打算。”杨威利博士，可能是由于饥饿导致的脑供血不足让他的双商也下线了，他直接暴露了自己在无聊的时候会看三流爱情电影这一个事实。莱因哈特脸上的表情变化比电影还要有趣，他从口袋里掏出来的真的不是杨脑子里想象的戒指，而是手机。  
“如果我真的掏出戒指向你求婚，你是准备直接拒绝我吗？”年轻人抓住了上一句话的重点，他脸上写着明显的挫败感。杨抓了抓自己的头发，现在的情形让他也有些尴尬，他决定把一切都归咎为自己中午为了在办公室的沙发上睡上一小觉而没去吃饭这件事。如果不是他现在饿的没法思考，他应该不会把那句话说出来。有补救措施总比什么都不做要好。杨威利向前走了一步，安慰一样地抱了抱年轻人的肩膀，“我现在能知道你到底准备了什么吗？”  
莱因哈特没有继续纠缠那个假设，他解锁了自己的手机，从相册里翻出一张照片来。杨看到屏幕上是一匹黑色的漂亮赛马。  
“这是我给你的礼物，休伯利安。”莱因哈特有些兴奋地说着，“他是非常优秀的一匹赛马，我想如果你能……试着去喜欢这项运动的话……”他的声音越来越小，可能是看到了杨脸上兴趣缺缺的表情。莱因哈特自暴自弃地把手机屏幕锁上之后塞回了自己的牛仔裤口袋里。“算了吧，当我什么都没说。你想去吃点什么，我也有点饿了。”  
“我非常喜欢休伯利安这个小伙子，可能我不是一个优秀的骑手……”杨的黑色眼睛看向莱因哈特的方向，“但是我觉得你会帮我照顾好他的。”  
莱因哈特脸上的那些失望终于散去了一点，他轻巧地吻了一下杨的嘴角，“不如我们去上次咱们一起去过的你妈妈喜欢的餐厅吧，我记得咱们两个一起吃的第一顿晚餐就是在那里。”  
这顿晚餐以一个让杨的钱包有些受伤的结局结束了。晚餐的菜单无可挑剔、窗外的环境无可挑剔、莱因哈特选的酒也无可挑剔，最后图书馆的历史研究员为这一顿晚餐付出了自己差不多三天的薪水。既然自己是先说错话的那个人，掏钱也无可厚非。杨最后慷慨地给了侍者一笔可观的小费，晚餐的大头都花了，为什么不在这一天多让一个人开心一会儿呢？  
“杨，如果你真的觉得……我是一个国王让你有压力或者是其他的想法，那我们不如像历史上那些国王和他们的情人一样抛下国家去私奔吧。”莱因哈特和杨走在回金丝雀码头附近的酒店的路上，年轻人拉着杨的手，在一个还在营业的花店门口停了下来。  
“然后我就会被写在历史书上，几十年之后会有电影导演拍摄咱们两个的电影，赚取年轻人的热泪吗？”  
莱因哈特轻轻地笑了起来，此刻金丝雀码头的那些灯火通明的办公室里有数不清的人在为了不同的目标不停地工作着。这些高大的建筑里透出来的灯光让它们看起来像是玻璃做成的蜂巢。“那肯定是三流的爱情电影。”莱因哈特给那部存在于遥远的未来的电影下了定义，“最后票房大亏，被人指责故事空洞乏味。”  
“我只是觉得你还年轻，有很多更有趣的事情比走进婚姻的坟墓更值得去做。”  
“你说的没错，不如我先让你喜欢上马术三项赛，然后过了几十年我就放弃了让你喜欢骑马，你也放弃了恐婚。”  
几十年是非常长的一段期限，至少在现在这个时间点，杨威利认为自己根本没有被莱因哈特影响着去喜欢任何一项体育运动，包括即将到来的足球比赛和温网。  
达斯提·亚典波罗终于暂停了一期自己的混乱八卦专栏“明亮的橙”，转而用了自己的两期专栏来控诉英国温网的观众们。用这位格拉斯哥来的大记者的话来说，著名苏格兰网球明星因伤退出温网并不是一件什么值得观众口诛笔伐的“罪行”，观众和媒体们不能只记得他因伤退赛而不记得他为英国赢得了温网冠军。当然，亚典波罗并没有把自己有些粗俗的抱怨写在专栏里，他虽然是个喷子，但是有些话真的不能在专栏里乱喷。于是杨威利就成了亚典波罗这些抱怨的唯一听众，当然，如果把趴在沙发上打呼噜的元帅也算上的话，是唯二听众。  
“这些英格兰人就是这么缺德，赢球的时候是什么‘大英之光’，输球了就撇清自己的关系说那是‘苏格兰佬’了。我真不知道为什么自己花费了那么多精力在反对苏格兰脱英上。现在我就应该转变我的立场，苏格兰的荣光和你们这群英格兰佬无关！”  
“用我给亚历克斯打个电话吗？”  
“不用，我已经在WhatsApp上和他互喷过了，我们就不要浪费宝贵的网络资源了。”亚典波罗似乎又打完了一段专栏的内容，他长舒了一口气，这位太阳报的记者应该是在Raddit上和网友们讨论或者是掐架中获得了极大的满足感。杨不准备和亚典波罗讨论这个话题，他坐到亚典波罗旁边，抱起了元帅，摸了摸猫的后颈毛。  
“对了，如果那个荷兰人真的进了决赛，莱因哈特是不是得去现场观赛？”  
“这个我真的不知道。”  
“我猜他肯定会让你和他一起去的。”亚典波罗说着，迅速地在搜索引擎上输入了“温网观赛着装指南”。赛事组委会贴心地为每一位抢到了温网门票的观众们提供了细致的着装指南，包括男士要身着西装、衬衫、领带、长裤和皮鞋，女士参考男士标准，禁止牛仔裤、运动装和帆布鞋。亚典波罗还不忘补充一点，如果莱因哈特真的去决赛现场观赛，那么他一定会在组委会准备的王室包厢里，那样的话杨就别想参照着装标准的最低线。“所以需要我借给你一条领带吗，你的领带应该早就不知道被丢到哪里去了吧。”  
“谢谢你的好意，如果我必须要穿成一个牵线木偶的样子去看温网，那我会提前和莱因哈特说，我不会去的。而且齐格飞和安妮罗杰公主也会来的，他没必要让我去陪他。”  
“正因为吉尔菲艾斯先生和安妮罗杰公主会来，他才会一定要拉着你一起去。”亚典波罗一针见血地指出了问题的关键，在这一点上他真不愧是太阳报的优秀记者。“在自己的姐姐和未来姐夫一起来看球的同时自己的男朋友因为不想系领带而放自己鸽子，他肯定会生一天的气。”  
“你别把莱因哈特想成那种中学生，他已经快二十三岁了，我二十三岁的时候真的不会因为你把家里冰箱里所有的食物都吃了让我饿肚子生气了。”  
“这性质不一样，你二十三岁的时候还是一个快乐的单身汉啊。”

亚典波罗的话一点错都没有，杨威利根本无法逃过必须身着正装去观看温网决赛的命运。杨试图挣扎着反抗者悲惨的命运，但是莱因哈特直接拒绝了他的“拒绝出席”。无论是杨所说的“我没有合适的正装”或者是“我周末要睡觉”都被莱因哈特一一驳回。年轻的国王亲自到杨在哈克尼的家里让他去酒店里试莱因哈特从海牙专门给他带过来的正装。“上次你圣诞节去的时候定做衣服的尺寸我不知道现在还合适不合适。”莱因哈特把两只手都放在了杨的腰上，假装自己是一个业余的裁缝。杨拿开了他的手，视线放到了莱因哈特身后挂着的那套正装上。  
他想起了两年前费雪馆长在大英图书馆举办的荷兰文化展览之前说的话，那场对话讨论的中心是一条橙色的领带。所以当杨看着莱因哈特这一身深色西装搭配橙色领带的装扮，他真的开始思考自己是不是也要搭一条应景的橙色领带，虽说他的外套是浅色的，搭配橙色真的十分奇怪。  
费雪馆长当时给他的回复他还记得非常清楚——你又不是一个荷兰人，你系什么橙色领带。  
杨现在非常想知道费雪馆长的心情，他和莱因哈特自从对媒体公开了两个人之间的关系之后他真的就没和费雪馆长谈论过这个话题。费雪馆长是个十分重视同事私生活的人，他不会去八卦图书馆里任何一个人的私事。不过，杨猜测可能费雪馆长真的会在某一天送他一条圣潘克拉斯商场里买来的橙色领带作为礼物。  
温网的保留节目可能除了选手们的白色球衣就是奶油草莓了。安妮罗杰是第一个提出想吃奶油草莓的人，这句话像是往平静的池塘里投入了一颗石子，引起了阵阵波纹。莱因哈特表示自己也想尝试一下这种温网传统零食，吉尔菲艾斯点头表示了赞同。于是去买奶油草莓的重任就落在了杨和法伦海特大使的肩上。杨还特意观察了一下法伦海特大使在掏钱的时候的表情，虽说奶油草莓的价格就保持在2镑50分没怎么变过，但是五份奶油草莓加起来就可以吃一顿简餐了。  
这次温网的决赛在著名的荷兰网球明星和德国选手之间对决，莱因哈特还特意给缪拉和米达麦亚在赛前发了消息。德国队在几天前的比赛中输给了比利时，他们两个已经决定和罗严塔尔的友谊一直破裂到世界杯比赛结束。莱因哈特不知道这一次是他单方面表示友谊破裂还是缪拉和米达麦亚做出表态。  
“我是不是真的不该让你陪我来看你不喜欢的比赛？”在局间休息的时候，莱因哈特轻轻地握住了杨的手，而对方的手指也回握过了他的。“其实也并没有那么无聊，这是我第一次到温布尔登的现场，这种感觉也挺新鲜的。”杨的目光从年轻人身上收回，转到了绿色的赛场上。“当然如果温网能像其他三个大满贯赛事一样不设置这么麻烦的着装规则就好了。”  
“我现在开始怀疑你恐婚是不是因为讨厌穿正装了。”  
“这只是其中一个原因，穿正装只是走进婚姻坟墓的一个部分，你应该听听达斯提是怎么样描述婚姻的可怕的。”他依旧没有松开年轻人的手，他不知道会不会有好事的记者拍下他们的手攥在一起的照片。  
“如果荷兰的球员真的赢了温网，我能在赛后吻你吗？”  
“你说的就好像是去coral博彩一样，我能先看看赔率是多少吗？”  
莱因哈特没有让他拿出手机去查这场比赛的赔率，他直接凑了过去给了杨一个轻巧的吻。虽然这个时候比赛还没有结束，但是最后他还是赌赢了。

04

开幕式演出的歌手可能是唯一一个踏进了决赛比赛地草坪的英国人。  
比利时国家队就是一支由一半荷兰人和一半法国人拼凑起来的队伍，他们的国家队充满了一种“上班打卡”的氛围。

亚历克斯·卡介伦从来不认为自己是个悲观主义者，但是当他说“买球衣的时候记得保留小票和吊牌”的时候，他是认真的。  
而他也真的需要这样做了。  
“我到底是图什么……我一年年支持西汉姆联也就算了，我一次次被英格兰国家队伤害得这么深我为什么还要对他们不离不弃……”这次哈克尼的“是，大臣”之夜的主角，下议院议员卡介伦先生现场为大家表演了“崩溃的英格兰球迷”。作为同样小组赛就出局的东道主，高尼夫对于卡介伦的遭遇深表同情，于是给他了一杯免费的伏特加。卡介伦在拿过那杯酒之后一饮而尽，亚典波罗饶有兴趣地站在旁边准备看英格兰球迷的好戏。现在酒馆里相对的赢家就只剩下小组头名出线的波布兰和先寇布了，如果他们两个的国家队表现足够稳定的话，最后在卢日尼基上演的就是经典的德法之战了。对于这个可能性，高尼夫已经预先告诉了所有人，他哪个都不会支持的。  
“我们踢得就是垃圾，我们的球员拿着全欧洲可能是最高的薪水，却踢成这个样子。我们的联赛里最好的球员都是法国人和比利时人，我们到底在做什么……”  
“亚历克斯，我们至少……还可以在两年后在温布利看欧洲杯决赛啊。”杨准备做一个老好人，两年后的欧洲杯决赛在温布利举办这一点他是知道的，为此他还实名反对过。理由是在伦敦举办大型赛事会严重影响伦敦本就混乱不堪的交通。  
“我终于知道他们为什么要邀请英国歌手去开幕式表演了，因为我们的球员永远都不可能踏上决赛场的草坪，这只是俄罗斯佬给我们的安慰奖。”  
“行了，你们至少还进了正赛，你看看那边的苏格兰人，他们可是连俄罗斯都没去啊。”波布兰似乎嫌弃这场卡介伦的单人表演不够劲，他一定要把所有的英国人都惹恼才开心。这一点上，波布兰真的是一个出色的法国人。  
“但是我现在很开心啊，英格兰小组赛就出局了我简直是比苏格兰进了世界杯还开心。”  
杨突然笑了起来，他一边笑一边抱歉，在场的文字工作者亚典波罗从他断断续续的话里拼凑出了杨想要表达的意思——莱因哈特曾经说过，如果比利时和德国在小组赛就回家，他就要请所有人喝酒。  
英格兰小组赛就回家给了远在海牙的莱因哈特一点安慰。同时，在温网赛场所向披靡的荷兰网球明星给了他去伦敦的正当理由。他和杨在酒店的沙发上一起看完了那场比利时对德国的比赛。“我现在能想象出奈特哈尔、沃尔夫冈和奥斯卡的表情了。”莱因哈特有些幸灾乐祸地说着。杨让那颗金色的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，他也想了想那两个德国人可能的表情，当然，他已经看到了他们的WhatsApp群里波布兰是怎么疯狂嘲讽输给比利时的德国人先寇布的了。  
“我记得你说过，罗严塔尔先生邀请了米达麦亚先生去看决赛，我想知道米达麦亚先生还会不会去？”  
“沃尔夫冈会去的，他要亲眼见证比利时人在决赛场上的失败。”莱因哈特在这一瞬间立刻表明了自己的立场，可能在这场比赛上他是一个旁观的路人，但是一旦胜者出现，那他就要和那两个输了球的德国人一起站在罗严塔尔的对立面。杨意识到了荷兰队没有进入世界杯决赛圈给这位国家君主造成了多大的心灵创伤。

荷兰球员在温网赢得了冠军让莱因哈特扬眉吐气了一把，而接连在世界杯输给比利时和在温网输给荷兰选手的德国人或为这个夏天的最大输家。温网的比赛结束之后不久，世界杯的决赛就要进行了。莱因哈特特意给在决赛的包厢里观战的两个人以及在媒体席上奋战的大记者缪拉发了消息，但是他没有收到回复，对此，莱因哈特的评价是可能体育场里的信号不好。  
之前一直被莱因哈特评价为“欧洲三流球队”的比利时队最后意料之外又情理之中地赢得了冠军。但是作为比利时国家队赞助伙伴公司的领导者的罗严塔尔在这个夏天丧失了许多好友的好感。无论是之前就没有进世界杯的荷兰朋友们还是在赛场上输给了比利时队的德国朋友们。米达麦亚气冲冲地说就算是比利时赢得了冠军，这支球队也是三流球队。他的这番话得到了罗严塔尔的反驳。“如果说我们球队是三流，那么输给我们的德国是几流？”  
他和米达麦亚的这次争吵还算是“相对和平”的收场，罗严塔尔的鼻子没有像上一次那样必须要去医院处理，他受到的伤害也主要来自于语言攻击。比如说他收到了好几个版本的关于他是个混蛋、比利时人都是混蛋的描述。  
“他们都说，足球其实是一场战争。”  
没有进世界杯的荷兰人莱因哈特给小组赛就回家的英格兰人杨威利打了一个电话，在描述完了因为足球比赛而引发的许许多多“暂时性友情破裂”的事迹之后，用这样一句话来做出了总结。电话那头的杨放下了自己手里的茶杯，他膝盖上的猫用呼噜声抢先替他做出了回复。“那我真的可以说，我痛恨一切形式的战争了。”他这样说着，高尼夫酒馆里的那些小旗子和门口的“伏特加全场八折”的黑板都悄悄地消失了，一切又恢复了平静，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。


End file.
